Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention resides in the general field of implements used for carrying and manipulating fire logs and the like.
A further use of the implement is grasping and manipulating various objects which are in a relatively inaccessible or somewhat dangerous position.
This invention provides a mechanism used for tending to the combustible material in a firebox, furnace, or the like. The mechanism has a uniquely designed mechanical linkage which results in minimizing manufacturing costs, while allowing selection of aesthetically pleasing fabrication material. A further use of the implement is grasping and manipulating various objects which are in a relatively inaccessible or somewhat dangerous positions.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this invention are:
1. Use of the unique linkage design allows for a minimum number and complexity of components needed to translate the linear motion of the users fingers into rotational motion of the movable jaw. The linkage includes using a slotted hole to both pin the linkage to the main body of the mechanism and allow the linkage to convert linear motion into rotational motion as the linkage both slides along and rotates around this connecting pin.
2. Use of the unique linkage design allows for a minimum number and complexity of components comprising the mechanism with a resulting decrease in manufacturing costs.
3. The design results in a mechanism with a minimum number of components which require maintenance or replacement.
4. The design results in a mechanism with no delicate components exposed to the heat of the fire being tended, nor components interfering with the area to be occupied by the log.
5. Use of the unique linkage design allows the various components of the mechanism to be fabricated from aesthetically pleasing shapes which are readily available, and inexpensive.
6. The design results in a mechanism which allows the user to stand erect and well away from the heat of the fire he is tending. The comfort and safety of the operator tending to a fire and the economics of the mechanism in the hands of the operator have been carefully considered.
7. The design results in a mechanism which lifts a log from the bottom, while only one hand provides minimal clamping pressure in the process of securely capturing the log prior to moving it.
8. The design results in a mechanism which places the user""s hands and arms in positions of leverage while not interfering with the linkage which transmits the clamping force. Manipulation of the mechanism with the captured log is as easy and intuitive as the use of a shovel.
9. The design results in a mechanism which will securely grab a burning log, manipulate it in any attitude, and place it in a fire without itself causing embers to fly.
10. The design of the stationary and movable jaws tends to center the log being grabbed into their curved portion which provides a positive grip.
11. The design of the single xe2x80x9csliding/pivoting jointxe2x80x9d allows regulation of the size of the object to be grabbed. The jaws can be made to open from zero inches at a minimum to the diameter of a log whose weight would be considered a reasonable maximum.
12. The design of the linkage system provides a reasonable distance the fingers must open and close in the process of fully operating the movable jaw. The ability of the operator to fully open and close the jaw with his fingers precludes the need for any additional components, such as springs, to bring the jaw to its full range of motion.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the consideration of the drawing and ensuing description.